You Know What I Said
by TriGemini Prime
Summary: Here's the second chapter of I Can't Do That! Kenya cusses like a sailor and Miko prepares to say somethings she is gonna forget later. Let me stop telling you this, READ!


**Okay, here's the second chapter of 'I Can't Do That!' Enjoy!**

Kenya's shock is masked by the uproar of laughter by Raf. Even Jack is nearly on the floor with tears of mirth running down his face. Miko bounces in place with an expectant smile on her face. "Well? Do you accept it or not?"

Kenya blinks and then a flush of anger flits across her face. "What!? Do you have _any_ idea what you just said? No!_ Mother-fuck no!_ Goddamn it, Miko! Do you remember _anything _that I say? _No!_" Miko flinches back at the outburst. "What? Why?" Kenya glares. "You know what I said." Miko frowns, confusion written all over her face. "No, I don't. What did you say?" Kenya glances over to Raf and Jack who flinch under her glare. Taking a deep breath, she focuses it back on Miko.

"I am _never_ going back to that house! Dare or no dare, you crossed the line, Miko!"

Kenya walks down the stairs of the human area. After firing a glare hot enough to melt metal, she transforms and peels out the open door...and nearly crashes into Orion who is in mid-transformation.

"WOAH! Kenya? What th-!"

A fully transformed Orion turns to see the fading chrome bumper of the Ford Platinum make a spectacular half doughnut and race up the road. Whipping his helm back around he sees a red-faced Miko, a pale Raf and a worried Jack. Concern crosses his processor as a quick check of his link of the spark-bond he shares with Kenya reveals white-hot rage and terror.

"Alright. Can someone be kind enough to tell me why I nearly got run over?"

Miko blushes deeper and ducks her head. "I-I don't know. We were just talking and she got mad and yelled."

Orion frowns. Kenya may do some weird and crazy things, but always with a reason. And she would never almost hit him and not at _least_ stop to see if he was okay! Or check that she didn't scratch her precious paint job!

"Miko, I know when someone is feeding me bull. That's one of the perks of being a Prime. Tell me the truth. Now." Orion crosses his tan arms for emphasis.

Miko quickly glances over to Jack and Raf. Raf is still pale, and Jack has his eyebrows raised in shock. Orion doesn't really exercise his authority as a Prime. In fact**,** he prefers to _follow_ Ultra Magnus command! Miko sighs and look up into the turquoiuse optics of the Prime.

"Okay. Me and Kenya are-_were_ in a dare war. I dared her to go to her parents house and show them her powers. Kenya flipped out! What did I do?"

Orion thinks carefully. Kenya had confided in him about her life before the Autobots and the truth behind her powers. And after doing undercover work at her house, he has personal experiences in which all that prevented him from transforming and rescuing Kenya was the Medal of Promise in his chassis. But Kenya would never trust him if he spilled the beans without asking her first.

"I have to ask Kenya for permission. Wait a second." Orion turns on the three humans who share a look behind his back. Miko frowns at Jack. When does Orion have to ask for permission from Kenya?

Orion presses a metal finger to his temple to activate his communication-link.

**:Kenya? It's me Orion:**

Almost an immediate answer.

_Oh, no, really? Who else would have my private comm signal? And that tone of voice? _

Orion nearly laughs aloud. Kenya was probably waiting for contact from him.

**:I need to ask you somthing:**

_If its to apologize to Miko, Hell to the fucking no!_

**:Not that. I was going to ask if I could tell Miko the reason you cussed her out. Do you want me to wait till your here?:**

Silence. Not the sound of her breathing. Not even static. Not even the hum of energy.

_Fine. I don't care what you do or tell that bitch. Her request is impossible. I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO THAT HOUSE! And if she gives me **any** pity, I will break her puny calcium neck!_

Kenya cuts off the comm-ersation before Orion can say anything else. Sighing, he taps his temple again to deactivate it. Turning back to Miko, Raf and Jack, he gives a small smile. "Okay. She said yes. I can tell you."

Miko huffs."Spit it out. When she gets back here, I want an apology." Raf and Jack share a glance. A apology from Kenya is as rare as Megatron surrendering the war and start inviting the Autobots to the ship for tea parties."

Suddenly a roar of a Energon enfused engine breaks the calm. Then a blur of black and chrome flashes into the open door. Transforming with the fastest transformation sequence around, the tall femme walks slowly toward the humans.

"Okay, lets get this shit over with."

**Alright! The second chapter of I Can't Do That is out!**

**Review. Fave. Alert. Do what you have to do.**

**And wish me luck too. Your favorite writer will be busy!**


End file.
